guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beast Mastery
It's not that I dont like the skill listing here, but it's inconsistent. Every other attribute page just links to the skill-category. Any reason not to change it? --Khan Reaper Kerensky 16:51, 28 June 2006 (CDT) dead pet doesn't beast mastery also decrease the downtime you get from having your pet die (your skills start recharging for a significant period of time-limiting the frequency of how often you can res the pet as well) :you would be correct and i added it during my format reviews for attributes. btw you forgot to sign your comment. Xeon 02:50, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::Can someone possibly make a table for blackout times for each rank in beast mastery? This would help a lot, thanks. Anonymous ::I second that. DavimusK 22:50, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::I did some testing on the Isle of the Nameless, starting with 0 beastmastery, and increasing it every time I let my pet get killed by the Master of Axes. Here's the result. ::: }} | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} }}}}}}}} |- class="secondrow" | class="firstcol" | Blackout duration || class="p0" | 10.27 || 9.96 || 8.74 || 8.99 || 8.09 || 8.09 || 6.74 || 6.92 || 6.12 || 6.00 || 4.73 || 4.82 || class="p12" | 3.93 || 3.68 || 2.82 || 2.78 || 3.16 || ? || ? || ? }}}| 20 = 20 | 21 = 20 21}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} }}}}}}}} |- class="thirdrow" | class="firstcol" | Rounded Blackout duration || class="p0" | 10 || 10 || 9 || 9 || 8 || 8 || 7 || 7 || 6 || 6 || 5 || 5 || class="p12" | 4 || 4 || 3 || 3 || 3 || ? || ? || ? }}}| 20 = 20 | 21 = 20 21}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} } | }| }| }| }}} }}}}}}}} |} ::: Inyista 13:06, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It lasts longer at 16 than at 15? 13:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Rather just as long. I wasn't counting frames, just using a stopwatch. An error of about 0.3 seconds can be expected. But it clearly isn't 2 seconds, which would be expected when looking at the progression. Inyista 16:22, 23 February 2008 (UTC) hidden damage i have used this line for all other attributes related to damage, the attribute description says it is related to an increase in damage and reading http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=89491 it stats somewhere that the beast mastery level effects the damage output. The question i have is, is it the same amount of damage as the damage level system? I could not find any references to this on any site i looked through. Please do not edit this out till it can be confirmed to be either the same or not. "Aswell as increasing the pets critical rate, the beast mastery attribute will add hidden damage by changing the Effective Damage Level (EffDL) if certain conditions are meet. For further information about this, see Damage Level." Skills I sometimes accidentally click a beast mastery skill such as Poisonous Bite when there are no enemies around. What does it do then? Ghost1 10:36, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Waste your energy and start the recharge, heh. --Fyren 10:37, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::There is a hidden duration for skills, which can be seen now on the hero-like panel for pets. It isn't listed on the skill description but your pet will hold on to the command for a little while. Unlike the skill descriptions, you don't command your pet to attack. Instead, it's next attack will have the properties of the attack skill you used last. It's a bit like a Glyph. :::So what you're trying to say is that (for example) it doesn't act the way Power Attack would on a hero who is attacking normally. That is to say, he may almost have fully swung his weapon, but then cancel that swing (thus never hitting) in favour of starting his Power Attack? Meaning that the pets attack queues behind his current normal attacking? Am I making sense to you? Puk 01:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::That's a pretty bad way of putting it... Just think of pet attacks behaving the same way as using Charging Strike. Zulu Inuoe 02:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It's a "For X seconds, your pet's next attack is a Poisonous Bite" type of thing. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:15, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thank you for repeating what I just said. Zulu Inuoe 02:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::You're welcome. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Except that not everybody wants to waste time figuring out how Charging Strike works. Best Skill Suggestion EVER! There should be a skill like this: PvE Pet Attack: Your pet deals +100...1300...1600 more damage and removes all enchantments. Your pet dies. All your skills are disabled for 10...6...5 seconds and all your pet resurrects are disabled for 1600...200...100 seconds. You suffer a 10% death penalty. Yeah.... Bisurge 05:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Except that you would get people with groups of 8 people running builds around this skill, running all the hard missions (like Shiro, who has 6100 health in HM). But could you imagine battle scars after being hit with this? 1500 health steal ZOMG! Future Buffs I think that this attribute needs a serious buff in GW2, Its near impossible to have a good fully beatmastery build with the skills that are currently available. Im sure some people will probably say that this attribute isnt meant to be used alone, but i think it should be; with a few new skill additions it could really be worthwhile. One skill I was thinking of was what I dubbed "Master's Boon" Skill 5e 1c 8r: You gain 5-70 health. If your pet is within earshot you gain +1-12 health, if your pet is in the area you gain an additional +1-12 (on top of the first set) and if your pet is adjacent to you gain an additional +1-12. The additional healing would work kind of like Shockwave does. This would be a good skill because the ranger doesn't have a reliable self heal other than Heal as One which is elite, or without delving into another attribute. Also I think there should be a skill the ranger could take (other than Charm Animal) that makes your pet accompany you. C. Animal is such a cumbersome skill, it has no battle effect but eats up one of your skill slots, so this is my idea for a new skill. "Loyal Companion" Skill 10e 2c 30r: You pet accompanies you (innate effect). When you activate this skill your pet teleports to you and all adjacent foes take 5-17 and are knocked down. Obviously you can't tame a pet with this, but once you have one it would become an ideal skill to carry. Those are just some of my ideas on how to make this attribute better, sorry for the long rant. :Having to take Charm Animal at all times, and then Comfort Animal or Revive Animal (useless for actual combat) or waste your elite on Heal as One, is a permanent downside to Beastmasters. You only have six skill slots to work with. It would be great to have a skill, even elite, which rolled these two things into one... heck, even if all it did was let you take your pet and revive it when it was dead, that would be useful. There are some skills which are just a necessity to take, and that eats even more skill slots... Call of Haste, Feral Aggression, and/or Run As One are important if you ever want your pet to really hurt someone, let alone land critical conditional skills like Pounce reliably. Predator's Pounce is pretty important for keeping your pet alive. There are other buffs like Otyugh's Cry which give huge benefits. But you just have less and less skill slots to use. If you try to make a hybrid build which also uses a bow, you lose damage because of lower weapon mastery which means less criticals. You can take a melee weapon and Rampage as One, but those are terribly gimmicky builds. If you go 16 Beast Mastery and 13 Expertise, then you get to use a staff and Enraged Lunge for damage, or something; but then you are ~useless to the rest of the party, and it's difficult to micromanage a pet, especially if there is anti-melee; you have to watch if your pet is being blocked, blinded, etc. in addition to taking care of yourself. (T/ ) 21:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Imo a major downside to Petmastery is the awful attack speed of pests, and their excessively slow retargetting, sometimes taking up to 3 seconds. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, now PvE beastmasters (they exist?) don't need Charm Animal around. Still sucks for PvP. Another problem with pets: virtually incapable of attacking something running directly away from it, even with Call of Haste on. Even though the pet begins the attack, it doesn't manage to finish it because its attack mechanics seem different than with any other melee weapon where you just need to start the attack and it'll finish it. Or it has something to do with the pet following the target and move-cancelling an attack or something. As such, the only way to get someone is to hit em with cripple (which needs them moving if it's Maiming, which kinda defeats the purpose) AND have a speed boost. And then the pet doesn't even get autocrits (I think) from them running away --Gimmethegepgun 20:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Strike as One works, but it's not very good. I can't tell you how many teleporting pets I've killed or just kited away from in AB/CMs... (T/ ) 22:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) How much is pet damage increased with Beast Mastery? Could some intrepid person make a chart showing how much damage increases with regular pet attacks (paw attacks, so to speak) with various levels of Beast Mastery, possibly for different pet evolutions and pet levels? GW-Susan 18:16, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Pet#Pet_attacks gives numbers for 12 BM. I'd imagine it's a bit like regular weapon mastery, but i'm just guessing. --JonTheMon 18:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC)